


Job Satisfaction

by gala_apples



Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Brothels, M/M, Sex Swing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-25
Updated: 2012-06-25
Packaged: 2017-11-08 12:44:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/443330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gala_apples/pseuds/gala_apples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A scene in the life of Gabe, sex trade worker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Job Satisfaction

Gabe's favourite part of working at the Rodeo is reward night. Well if he’s going to be specific it's just his favorite event. He really likes fucking people, so the orgasms are his true favourite part. That being said, reward nights are far better than the toy tutorials or the grievance round tables. Once a week, if you’re especially awesome you get to pick whatever the fuck you want off a table of expensive prizes.

Gabe's not always the week’s top earner. A lot of times it goes to Brendon, who’s so pretty and boy next door it could make you puke, but it gets all the dudes that want a boyfriend experience. Andy is stiff competition too, he can pull off trashy really well. But it's often enough to make him happy, and the loot is good enough that it’s a strong incentive. Gabe knows his materialism is being used against him and doesn't care. He's perfectly willing to charge a client more if it means he'll get a water foot massager at the end of the week. It’s not that tacky, anyone that works on commission would do the same.

His musing is short lived when the bell rings out that means call to lounge. Gabe adjusts his shorts, once pants until he ripped the bottoms off because he likes the way the white threads look dangling down his legs. It’s a short walk to the lounge, but men all around him are hurrying as he walks casually, so by the time he gets there there are only a few spaces left to sit. The lounge is exactly what it sounds like, a room with a bunch of couches and chaise longues, and ottomans to sprawl on. There’s also other shit to make it appear less like a room where people wait to get fucked, like two televisions on opposite sides of the room and book cases lining a few of the walls.

Some people bullshit personalities to try to get attention, like William, who, nine times out of ten will be draped over the red velvet chaise like he’s a fucking Greek god. And some just use their natural personalities to the best of their ability, like Ryan who is always mid-sentence of truly lame poetry when someone comes in, or Frank who’s got the radio turned down low but is air guitaring to it. Gabe doesn't bother with either. Either they want to fuck him or they don’t, and if they don't, whether or not he's doing a crossword puzzle erotically won't help. And he doesn’t need them to see his personality. His personality stays at home, in Jersey.

Theresa opens the door and in walks a couple. That lets a few people out, Nate and Quinn, which makes Gabe’s chances of scoring this even better. He doesn’t really understand straight or gay people. Gabe’s good with either, with both at the same time, in or out of Rodeo. It seems like it would be confining, nearly claustrophobic, to not be able to go for whatever you wanted.

“We're not coming as a pair,” the tattooed girl announces to the room. “Is there anyone that doesn't do women, just so I know what my real options are?” A few hands go up, Gabe’s obviously not one of them. Of those that are left she goes straight for Renaldo. Gabe can understand the attraction, especially if the guy she walked in with his her husband, short and deep chocolate skin is basically the opposite of what she’d get at home.

Gabe smiles when the guy comes up to him. He's pretty good looking, tall and skinny, though not as tall as he is. The guy’s wearing a hoodie, light denim jeans and glasses with funky wide frames, all of which add hipster trying to impress his girlfriend that he can be bisexual. The kind of person that would be best friends with Ryan outside the Rodeo. It’s not really Gabe’s favourite personality, but it’s not like he’ll have to talk with him for more than a few minutes before they fuck. Maybe the guy will want to fuck against a wall, it’s been a long fucking time since he’s had a client tall enough that wall-fucking was a plausible possibility. He sort of misses the feel of cool plaster on his cheek.

“I can have two, right?” he’s got a pretty nice voice too.

Gabe shrugs, replies casually “If you can afford it.”

“I want the guy with the tattoos too.” Gabe glances around. In this room that's not exactly narrowing down the field.

“Well, go get him, and maybe we can go get something to drink?”

“I’d rather just fuck, if that’s alright.” He can appreciate the boldness. He also likes that the guy the client brings over is Pete. Gabe’s done a bunch of scenes with Pete, he’s pretty fun. Better than having to work with Spencer, the prissy bastard.

As they walk back to the rooms Pete starts negotiating. Gabe doesn’t pay much attention, Pete’s the best money grabber in Rodeo, he could get cash from a stone wall. He also gets the client’s name. Tonight Gabe has the privilege of having sex with Mikey.

“Do you have a sex swing somewhere?” Mikey asks curiously. Gabe refrains from laughing and telling him they probably have every toy ever made. Laughing does not make for satisfied repeat customers.

Instead he lets Pete lead the way to one of the rooms that has one. Once they’re inside Mikey strips down and tosses his clothes to the side. Gabe tries to strip a bit more erotically, less methodically, but Mikey’s not paying for a striptease, he wants a threesome. Besides, he’s only got the shortshorts to take off, he’s not wearing anything else. Pete’s fully dressed but fails utterly at stripping sexily, and after a moment they’re all naked.

“So, Gabe’s going to fuck me, and after he comes Pete’s gonna suck me off. Okay?” Gabe wants to roll his eyes at the question. He’s a hooker, for gods sakes, he doesn’t exactly say no to something so ridiculously vanilla.

Still, he likes the way Mikey looks when he puts his feet into the stirrups and spreads wide. He kneels and angles Mikey towards him so he can start licking him, and he can tell Pete’s on Mikey’s other end, helping the man stay steady. He licks into Mikey until he can hook a thumb in, is able to slowly work enough fingers in without having to get lube, works the man open with just his tongue and fingers. He’s keening when Gabe finally stops, knowing from experience that if he continues Mikey will come without getting what he and his whatever travelled here for. Gabe doesn’t do disappointed customers.

He keeps his rhythm slow as he fucks Mikey, letting the man fly in the harness. The point of this isn’t to get him off, his job is to just get the brunet turned on so Pete can finish things. When Gabe comes, clenching on to the straps so he doesn’t bruise Mikey -his first week here he did and the client complained and he was nearly fired- he only waits until he’s done shaking before pulling off and letting Pete do his part.

After Mikey comes, there’s a moment of quiet as they all get dressed again. They follow Mikey to the front door, walking down to the small parking lot he’s already got his cell phone out. Gabe considers it a job well done. He’s got a bit of paperwork to do, and then it’s back to the lounge to wait for the next client.


End file.
